moony and padfoot get married
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius and Remus get married. Slash. Dont own these characters sadly...reviews are always appreciated.


Sirius admired Remus from afar as he spoke happily to Frank Longbottom and drank butterbeer. Tomorrow he was going to get to marry that man and he couldn't be more excited. After six years of dating they were going to tie the knot. Sirius knew without a doubt that Remus was the one for him. He didn't think that they would ever be able to get married but things have changed so they were able to.

"Padfoot, you're drooling," James teased laughing.

"Shut up Prongs. I'm not drooling," Sirius told him.

"You do know that you don't have to stare at him because you've got him for life," James teased.

"I know. He just looks so happy and so beautiful. You don't think Frank is trying to pick him up do you," Sirius asked seriously.

James laughed. "You mean Alice's husband? The father of Alice's child? One of the straightest guys ever?"

"I don't appreciate you mocking me. How could anyone resist Remus looking like that?"

"You're being insane. He only has eyes for you. Besides, Frank is officiating your ceremony and is your friend. Oh and did I mention he's married? Did you lose your memory of being at that wedding?"

"Gay men pretend to be straight all the time," Sirius whined.

"I should slap you for being so crazy," James told him. "Remus only loves you and Frank loves Alice and is completely straight. You know this. For some reason you're acting insane. Do you doubt Moony's love for you?"

"Of course not."

"Then shut up Padfoot."

"You're a sucky best friend Prongs," Sirius told him scowling.

James laughed. "No I'm not. I love you Padfoot and I'm happy that you and Moony are getting married."

Sirius smiled. "I'm marrying Moony. I never thought that when I first met him that I would marry him. I always knew there was something special about him but it took me a while to realize my feelings for him. I have never wanted anyone else. I am lucky that I get to marry my best friend."

"I'm happy for both of you. Really. Its like the two of you were just made for each other. Moon and star. Its destiny, just like me and Lily."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled. "I think Evans took pity on you."

"You're not funny Padfoot and its POTTER now."

"She'll always be Evans to me. Excuse me I have got to go kill Longbottom," Sirius muttered as he watched Frank pat Remus on the shoulder.

James shook his head as Sirius walked over to Remus and Frank. "Hey Moony," he said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Frank."

Frank sensed the hostility in Sirius's voice and politely excused himself. Remus shook his head smiling. "And what is your problem Pads?"

"Frank is all over you," Sirius pouted.

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "You're insane. He is straight. I love you. I am marrying YOU. Are you drunk?"

"No, but I might start drinking enough to get me drunk if I see him all over you again."

Remus kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. It kinda sucks that you're spending the night with Frank and Alice tonight," Sirius whined.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. You and I both agreed to spend tonight apart," Remus told him giving him a kiss. "You're spending the night with James and Lily."

"I hate that I'm going to have to be apart from you. The only times we have been apart from each other was during the summer when I wasn't able to get away and full moon nights," Sirius told him.

"Look, after tonight we will get to spend every night together. It will be alright Pads."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep without your body next to mine. You are so warm and comfortable and I love you. I love hearing you snore."

"I do not snore," Remus interrupted.

Sirius laughed. "You do. It doesn't bother me though. It makes me happy because you look so peaceful and happy. I'll also miss waking you up the way I do."

Remus laughed. "You can treat me to that right now if you'd like since you can't tomorrow morning."

Sirius grinned and pulled Remus into a closet and pulled his pants down. "Padsssssss. Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Sirius laughed as he took in pleasure with the noises Remus made. "I love you Moony. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." Sirius stood up and kissed his lover and gave him a tight hug.

"I can't wait either. Are you done being jealous," Remus mocked.

"You're mean Moony," Sirius told him with a fake frown.

Remus kissed his fiancé a while before pulling his pants up and grabbing his hand. "We should get back out there before people notice we're missing."

"Oh I guarantee people already know we're missing and know what we've been up to," Sirius grinned. "And I don't care."

Remus smiled and leaned against him. "You know I'm going to miss you tonight too. I won't miss you kicking me in the middle of the night and poking me and groping me while I'm trying to sleep."

"You know that you secretly loveee that and I don't kick on purpose. I just want to get closer to you."

Remus smiled and kissed him. "Love you Pads."

"Love you too."

The two of them were interrupted by Dumbledore. "I am so happy that the two of you are going to get married. It's good that you have each other."

"Thanks Albus," Remus told him.

Sirius grinned. "Thanks. So are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am but not as much as the two of you apparently," he told the couple with a twinkle in his eyes.

Remus blushed but Sirius laughed. "Well, everything is always better with Moony. He's the sweetest most sexy man alive and gives and receives the best sex."

Remus turned redder. Sirius loved to brag about their sex life, which Remus liked to keep private. "I am going to go talk to Lily," Remus said excusing himself.

Sirius laughed as Remus made a quick get away to Lily and toddler Harry. "Hey Remus," Lily greeted happily. "You look, are you ok?"

"Sirius is being Sirius," Remus replied as he took Harry into his arms. Lily looked at him sympathetically though she laughed.

"He loves you. He's going a bit crazy. James told me that he thinks Frank was flirting with you."

Remus laughed. "Yeah. Hes just upset that we're having to spend the night apart."

Lily laughed. "Such a drama queen. Its just one night."

"Yeah, well, honestly I'm not looking forward to it either. I've gotten used to his company."

"Oh you two are such babies sometimes," Lily laughed. "It's one night and its because the two of you are going to get married tomorrow and it would be hard to do that if the two of you are too busy naked in bed."

Remus blushed. "There is a baby here."

"I love you Remus and I am so happy that you're happy, even if it is with Sirius Black."

"When are you going to quit pretending you don't like Sirius," Remus asked teasing her.

"Ok, I may have disliked him somewhat in school but that's because of all the trouble he caused. He isn't bad. I do like him and I love him because he makes you happy and he's not a completely horrible godfather."

Remus and Sirius made a pact not to tell Lily and James the mischief that they have gotten into while babysitting Harry otherwise they may never trust them to babysit again.

The two of them talked until Sirius dragged Remus away into the same closet. "What now," Remus asked amused.

"Its time for you to give me one of my presents." Sirius pulled down his pants.

Remus sighed. "It's a good present for me too."

Afterword's, Remus kissed Sirius a few times. "Ok Pads. I am getting tired. I think I'm going to go home with Frank and Alice now. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

Sirius sighed. "I love you. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"I can't either. I love you too." Sirius walked out with Remus and told their guests goodbye before they left with their friends.

Neither of them slept much that night because they were so anxious and felt weird by themselves.

"Morning," Frank told Remus with a smile. "Ready for today?"

"Yes. I'm excited that I get to marry my best friend. You know last night he was jealous that I was spending the night here," Remus told Frank laughing.

Frank laughed. "That sounds like Sirius. Such a drama queen."

"Ha, yes. But I can't help but love him anyway."

They got ready to go.

While Remus helped Alice and Frank while waiting patiently, Sirius drove James and Lily insane.

"Guys wake up," he told them getting into their bed. "It's almost time for Moony and I to get married."

"Its four in the morning Padfoot," James groaned looking for his wand. "You're not getting married till 10."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily ignored Sirius for the most part until he turned into a dog and began whining loudly.

James cursed. "Padfoot! Dumb dog."

Padfoot ran around the room barking and running. "You should have put the dog outside for the night," Lily told James with a small smile.

"He's just excited. I can't really comment on his behavior too much. I did wake them up after three the day we were getting married. Of course I did catch them in a compromising position but how was I to know that those dogs were going at it that early/late however you want to look at it. I'll take care of him before he wakes up Harry."

James got out of bed and dragged the dog into another room. "Padfoot can you be quiet?"

Sirius changed back. "I'm sorry. I just am so excited. I'm getting MARRIED to Moony!"

James smiled. "I know. If you had asked me when we all first met that the two of you would be getting married I would have said you were crazy. The two of you belong together though. I'm glad that you're together. When the two of you first started dating I was afraid that something would go wrong and it would change things between the four of us. I'm glad that that didn't happen. I'm glad that you both are happy together."

Sirius grinned. "So am I. I miss him right now. How pathetic am I? I am ready for it to be ten. I am ready to see my Moony walk down the aisle to get married to me. I am finally ready to get rid of the Black name that has caused me so much pain my whole life. I can't wait to be called Sirius Lupin. That sounds great doesn't it?"

James nodded. "It does. Are you sure that you don't want to try to get some sleep? You've got a big day ahead of you."

"I know and I can't sleep. I fell asleep for a few hours before I woke up and tossed and turned and I got bored so I thought I'd come wake you up. After all you are my best man. Tell me some good stories about Moony and I."

James sighed and got comfortable on the couch. "I'll never forget the two of you coming to tell me that the two of you were dating. Both of you looked nervous. Moony looked like he was about to pass out and on the verge of tears. I thought something had happened but you boldly stated that the two of you were dating and that if I had a problem with it then I wasn't a true friend and that you didn't care what I thought because I can't control who you love and what not. Of course I was shocked but after I thought about it I realized I shouldn't have been. The way that the two of you always lit up when you saw each other, the way you always touched each other whenever possible. I felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. I supported the both of you. How could I not with the two of you being my best mates and the look on his face. I can't imagine how hard it is to be doubly shunned. It makes me so mad how people act towards those who are different. I hope we can figure out a cure for him soon."

James, Lily, Peter, Sirius along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were looking for a way to find a cure for Remus. They were determined to help him because they loved him so much and hated to see him suffer. "Me too. I wish there was more that I could do for him sometimes. It breaks my heart seeing him in so much pain every moon."

"But you help him so much. You are able to help him in ways that Peter and I can't."

"I love him. I remember I was terrified after I got sorted into Gryffindor because of my family even though I acted like I was disappointed but I was happy especially since the three of you accepted me anyway. Moony was there when I got the note from my family telling me what a disappointment I was. But it wasn't something I could help. I did ask the hat to place me in slytherin but it said that being in Gryfindor was my destiny. I was furious but deep down I was relieved because you said on the train you were likely to be sorted into that house and I doubted that Remus would be. Peter I wasn't sure but when we first met I kinda expected he would be put in hufflepuff. Do you think that we would have been friends if we had been in different houses?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we would have but it might have been on a different level. We lived together; we had classes together, which wouldn't have happened if we were in different houses. I mean we could have had the same classes but we wouldn't have lived together. The hat made a wise choice by placing you in Gryffindor. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks Prongs."

"It's the truth. Feeling tired yet?"

"How can I sleep? I am marrying the most AMAZING man in the world in a little while! How could I possibly sleep?"

James sighed. "Ok. What would you like to do? And don't say have sex with Moony."

Sirius sighed. "You know me so well Prongs."

James laughed. "That I do. You have the perfect guy."

"I do. I am so blessed." The two of them talked for a while until Lily got up and made breakfast.

"Sorry Lily about earlier. I just couldn't sleep and was bored," Sirius told Lily eating his breakfast.

"It's alright."

At 9:30, Sirius was standing in front of the church impatiently waiting for Sirius. James laughed at him and sat beside him. "You've got thirty minutes till youre a married man. How do you feel?"

"Nervous. Excited. Impatient. I wish I could speed up time. I wish I could see Moony in his suit. I can't wait to get Moony out of his suit."

James laughed. "Of course. You just have to hang in there a little bit longer."

Sirius sighed and ten o'clock came by slowly. His mother walked him down the aisle. His eyes widened with love when he saw Sirius standing in front of the aisle next to James and Frank. Sirius started drooling when he saw Remus, something James noticed and teased him about.

"Shut up Prongs. I don't want to have to hex you on my wedding day," Sirius whispered while keeping his eyes on Moony. Harry was bouncing up and down in front of Sirius holding the rings. James was trying but failing to keep him still. Because they didn't know anyone with a daughter, Neville was the flower girl-or guy.

Remus blushed as he stood in front of Sirius. The only thing keeping Sirius from pouncing on Remus like a dog was the fact that Neville and Sirius stood almost in front of them. Frank officiated the ceremony as former teachers, friends, and family watched the two of them exchange their own vows which caused a lot of blushing especially when Sirius was giving his vows. Remus laughed. It seemed like an eternity before they exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Lupin. You may now kiss the groom!" James quickly guided the kids to safety before Sirius pounced on Remus causing everyone in the room to laugh and clap.

"You're mine for life Mr. Moony Lupin," Sirius told Remus between kisses.

"Poor me," Remus joked.

Sirius laughed and they kissed again happy to be married.


End file.
